Je est un autre
by heavy horse
Summary: Lily est belle, charmeuse, impénétrable. Lily à un frère qu'elle adore, Lily s'ennui. Car à part James et Teddy, Lily n'a personne, et il est temps que cela change. Elle retourne à Poudlard pour une dernière année, et elle à jurer à James que les choses allaient changer. Alors voila, maintenant elle va vivre vraiment.
1. Prologue

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf certains de ma création, vous les reconnaîtrez._

__Voila... C'est la première fois que je publie une histoire longue. J'en ai d'autres en réserve, mais elles ne sont que peut avancées.

J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Voila un petit prologue sans prétention.

_Je révise pour les rattrapages donc je ne publierai pas très régulièrement désolé..._

* * *

Lily entendit la porte d'entrée claquer sous les cris de son père. Elle regarda par la fenêtre la silhouette de son frère s'éloigner dans la rue, jusqu'a disparaitre, laissant derrière elle la fumée de sa cigarette. James partait se cacher dans cet angle de rue un peu glauque ou il se réfugiait lorsqu'il était énervé, lorsqu'il se disputait avec son père, ou avec Albus. Et cela arrivait souvent. Un peu trop au gout de Lily. Elle s'en doutait, son frère partirait bientôt. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas contre eux, il était juste... Différent. James avait toujours été différent. Petit, il ne jouait pas avec Albus et Elle. Il regardait les nuages, en parlant avec Teddy. Parce que James avait cette colère en lui, cette rage qui bouillonnait et qu'il était le seul à ne pas voir, cette rancune qui le rongeait et qui l'éloignait toujours un peu plus.

Lily sourit, d'un sourire douloureux, la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux. Chez les Potters, cela faisait longtemps que les choses n'allaient plus. Pourtant ils s'entêtaient tous à faire comme si ils étaient heureux. Son père et sa mère tentaient de maintenir leur famille au bord de la rupture. Ce n'étaient pas de leurs fautes, pas seulement. Albus et James avaient grandement contribués à leur chutes. Et puis il y avait elle, qui du haut de sa fenêtre contemplait les allez et venues de sa famille, des ruines de leurs bonheurs. Elle non plus n'avait pas aidée. D'abord par son silence, puis par son adolescence difficile, ses notes médiocres, ses pétages de plombs rythmés par les lettres que ses parents recevaient de Poudlard à chacunes de ses retenues. Il y avait Teddy qui était parti, laissant un vide derrière lui, Il y avait Albus et ses copines à répétitions, James et ses joins qui enfumaient la maison, les disputes, la colère, Ginny qui avait perdue ses repères loin de son fils adoptif aux cheveux bleus, Harry qui travaillait trop et qui ne comprenait pas les autres, Ses parents qui les prenaient encore pour des enfants, et Tous les autres Weasleys envahissants, qui n'allaient pas mieux qu'eux mais qui refusaient de le montrer.

Lily prit sa veste et son paquet de clopes, descendit les marches en annonçant qu'elle allait voir Hugo, et sortie rejoindre son frère. Son grand frère aux yeux noirs.

Il était assit. Comme d'habitude, il regardait la lune. Elle aurait pariée qu'il l'attendait. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

"Être seul ce n'est pas agréable." ce contenta t-elle de répondre, en s'installant à coté de lui. Elle alluma sa cigarette, il soupira.

"Tu sais Lily, ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas."

Elle le savait. Car la colère de son frère venait de cet amour qu'il n'en pouvait plus de porter, de cette envie d'être aimé toujours plus fort, d'aimer toujours plus intensément que personne ne lui rendait.

"C'est juste que je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils sont comme ça. Je n'ai rien fais moi, je voulais juste être heureux. Je voulais juste qu'ils me comprennent."

"Toi non plus, tu ne les comprends pas."

James se redressa, le visage dans l'ombre mais la voix éloquante. Il s'exclama :

"Mais j'ai essayé ! J'ai essayé ! Je voulais vraiment que les choses ce passe bien c'est juste que..." Sa voix ce perdit dans la nuit et Lily attendit un peu avant de parler, laissant l'air frais du mois d'aout lui emplire les narines.

"Tu vas partir pas vrai?"

Il se rassit, et la regarda, avec un regard coupable, géné, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux, le fixant d'un oeil perçant.

"Oui. Après que tu sois retournée à Poudard, je vais aller m'installer chez Teddy."

"C'est petit chez Teddy."

"C'est provisoire."

Ils se turent. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter après tout. Car ils étaient seuls dans la nuit, et que ce moment mélodramatique et pathétique n'était que la conclusion logique des dernières années. Leur famille implosait. En commençant par les enfants.

Car Lily allait retourné à Poudlard pour une dernière année, allait retrouvé le reste de sa famille encore au chateau, et ternir leur nom une dernière fois.

Et puis elle aussi partirait. Et il ne restera que Albus et son indifférence, sa suffisance, et ses parents abscents.

James ricana, le visage soudain mauvais.

"Je suis sur que Albus sera heureux de nous voir partir" fini-t-il par dire.

"Ne dis pas ça..."

"Quoi? Il nous déteste tu sais. Il ne nous aime pas. Il nous prend pour de la merde, et il a sans doute raison. Lui, c'est le seul au dessus de tout ça. Lui, il fait ses études d'Aurors et il file droit, et nous on explore les bas cotés. Mais il a sans doute raison, on est des merdes à coté de lui qui trace sa vie. Nous on fait des vagues et on passe plus de temps à couler qu'a respirer. Je suis sur qu'il sera content qu'on parte."

"Je crois que tu te trompes. Albus est notre frère. Il ne peut pas ne pas nous aimer." Et au fond d'elle, Lily avait un doute. Un petit rien qui venait chamboulé ses idées. Et si Albus les détestait vraiment? C'était bien possible après tout.

Lily ce demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas parler sérieusement avec Albus. Sans doute au moment ou il avait commencé ses études, un an plus tôt. Peut-être même un peu avant. Au moment ou il avait commencé à trainer avec Scorpius, le beau génie, le gentil garçon qui vous poignarde dans le dos. Lily détestait Scorpius, ses cheveux blonds, son assurance, ses amis, son amour pour Rose, Lily détestait tout ce qui faisait que Scorpius était humain. Mais Albus ne jurai que par lui, par son amitié retord avec le garçon.

James, lui, il était jaloux. Bien sur. Infiniment en colère de cette amitié fusionelle que lui n'avait pas. Lui il avait Fred, son ami, son cousin, mais pas son proche, non, James n'avait pas d'ami proche. Il avait Lily et Teddy, et puis c'est tout.

Ils restèrent prostrés un moment. Chacuns pensant à ce frère un peu trop intelligent pour eux, un peu trop hautain, un peu trop Serpentard.

Et puis ils bougèrent. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester là toute la nuit. Lily prit la main de James et esquissa un sourire pour elle même. James alluma une dernière cigarette et rentra avec dans la maison. Provocateur, il cracha presque la fumée dans les yeux de son père.

Harry préféra l'ignoré. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne comprennait plus ses enfants. Ce soir ils mangeraient chacuns dans leurs coins. Lily et James ensemble dans la chambre de ce dernier, Albus dehors avec des amis dans un bar ou il rencontrera une nouvelle fille, Ginny dans le refectoire de l'hotel loué par les Harpies de Holyhead pour leur matchs du lendemain, et lui le célèbre survivant mangerait un plat surgelé dans sa cuisine.

Harry soupira en voyant ses enfants monter les escaliers. James avait trop d'influence sur Lily, il savait que la-haut ils fumeraient des joins et riraient devant des vidéos sans interet, usant de magie plus que nécéssaire et causant d'irreversible dégats aux mobilié déjà en morceau de James.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Parce que lui même était au bord du gouffre, et que ses enfants l'épuisait. Involontairement il voulu que Lily retourne vite à Poudlard. Voir au quotidien le regard désagréable et arrogant de sa fille était un supplice pour ses nerfs.

Il reprit son journal, lisant sans vraiment les comprendre les nouvelles, pendant que Albus se préparait dans l'entrée. Il était très beau, avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts, ses traits fins et son corps mince. Harry contempla un moment son enfant. Ce dernier le vit, sourit, et vint lui poser un bisou sur la joue avant de partir rejoindre ses amis.

Albus était depuis toujours très proche de lui. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Mais déjà enfant, James était violent, et Lily dans un monde a part qui n'appartenait qu'a elle. Albus était le seul qui semblait aimer ses parents. Alors évidemment, Harry s'était rapproché de lui, son petit Serpentard aux cheveux noirs, au regard espiègle et intelligent.

Harry entendit les rires de James et Lily à l'étage. Il sourit. Il les aimait aussi, bien sur. Mais ils étaient des enfants difficiles. James, depuis les trois ans qu'il avait quitté Poudlard n'avait pas vraiment fait d'études, voguant de petits boulots à petites arnaques, et Lily, la si jolie Lily avait ce je m'enfoutisme exacerbé de son frère,sa négligence, car Lily n'aimait pas apprendre, elle n'aimait pas Poudlard, Lily aimait James et Teddy, et puis elle aimait lire et raconter des bobards. Lily écrivait. C'était son truc.

Harry soupira. Elle au moins avait quelque chose. James lui n'aimait rien ni personne, il était seul et n'avait pas d'envie. Il passait ses journées à trainer sur le chemin de traverse.

A lui seul il pouvait alimenter les journaux peoples durant des semaines. Entre arrestations pour violence, pour drogue, entre nouvelles conquêtes arrogantes et amitiés douteuses, James riait de cela, et jouait de son charme et de son sourire joyeux pour ce vendre aux plus offrants.

Harry soupira de nouveau. Ginny ne serait de retour que le lendemain soir. D'ici la il devait faire tenir la maison et empêché ses deux fils de la faire exploser.

Il croisa le regard de James qui descendait chercher à manger. Il n'essaya même pas de lui parler. James l'ignora tout aussi superbement et reparti voir sa soeur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa vaste chambre, Lily fumait une cigarette à la fenêtre, en regardant les étoiles. Elle avait prit ce tic de lui. Lui aussi faisait ça souvent, lorsqu'il était seul. Lorsqu'il était défoncé.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire. Un sourire un peu heureux.

"Quand je retournerai à Poudlard, J'essayerai de t'envoyer des lettres régulièrement."

"Tu dis ça tout les ans."

"Oui mais... Maintenant que je suis toute seule, que Molly, Dominique et Rose sont parties, j'aurai plus de temps."

James soupira en s'accoudant à la fenêtre. "Tu sais, tu devrais te faire des amis. Autres que Hugo. Des gens avec qui tu t'entends vraiment. Un petit ami peut-être aussi."

Lily rit doucement. Elle répondit d'une voix douce et cruelle. "Pourquoi? M'envoyé en l'air? J'avais Scorpius pour ça. Rose me l'a prit. Albus me l'a prit. Après il y a eu Peter. Lui je l'ai perdue toute seule. C'est peut-être moi qui me suis perdue finalement. Dans les bras de Mike. Un serdaigle idiot, une grande première. Il y a eu David, et puis Dimitri, les poufsouffles. Gentils, mais trop fragiles. Je les ai brisés, et je me suis encore perdue dans les bras de Scorpius, et du coup j'ai perdue Rose. Et Scorpius. Mais eux ce sont retrouver bien sur."

James dévisageait sa soeur. Dans son esprit, elle n'avait encore que quinze ans, lorsqu'elle lui parlait de ses doutes, alors que le reste du monde la voyait froide et distante, comme elle paraissait intouchable la petite Lily! Trop jolie, trop charmeuse. C'était un jeu pour elle. James savait qu'elle perdrait. Pas si tôt. Pendant un temps il avait cru qu'elle aimait Scorpius. Mais non. Lily n'aimait personne. Lily ne ressentait rien. Lily était totalement impénétrable. Sauf devant lui. Et ça lui faisait mal, de la voir, sa si jeune soeur, fumer trop parce que retourner au chateau la rendait malade, la voir faire les même erreurs que lui.

"Tu sais Lily, j'étais comme toi avant. Le prince des Serpents de Gryffondor. L'enfoiré. J'aimait ce rôle et il m'allait bien. Mais Poudlard ce n'est pas la vrai vie, Poudlard c'est un monde factice, ce qui ce passe dehors n'a rien en commun avec les bruits de couloirs. Alors fait toi des amis."

Pour Lily, cette phrase raisonna comme une suplique. Une dernière volonté d'un frère qui voit son miroir brisé dans les yeux de sa soeur. Alors elle dit oui. Elle allait essayer, elle allait se lier avec des gens. Des gens de son âge. Pas des plus âgés. Des gens de son année en commençant par ses cousines, puis par les filles de son dortoir. Puis elle finirait par les autres. Parce que son frère en avait besoin, ça ce sentait.

"Toi aussi, tu devrais commencer à bouger tu sais." Elle avait dit cela d'un ton neutre. Elle poursuivit sur la même note monocorde : "Tu stagnes depuis trois ans. Trouves toi quelque chose, quelqu'un. Bouges James. Bouges. Si tu restes en plan je vais te dépasser. Albus est déjà loin devant. Teddy et Victoire aussi. C'est le moment de prendre le départ tu crois pas? Pour nous deux."

Il ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire. C'était un concept interessant. Une course. Voila un challenge qui lui plaisait. Une course à la réussite sociale entre lui, Lily et le reste du monde.

James sourit et prit sa soeur dans ses bras. Oui, sa soeur était sa bouée. Son petit truc qui l'empêchait de couler définitivement. Depuis toujours. Lorsqu'elle est née, il se déchirait déjà avec Albus, et Teddy passait beaucoup de temps chez Andromeda. Alors cette petite chose toute jolie lui avait un peu sauvée la vie. Il la poussa, avec un sourire en coin, pour la faire sortir de sa chambre. Il en avait fini pour ce soir de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et il était tard.

Lily partie se coucher. Elle dormit mal. Comme les deux semaines suivantes. Les deux semaines suivantes, elle passa beaucoup de temps à écrire, parla un peu avec sa mère, rit un peu avec Albus, et puis elle alla rendre visite à Teddy le 31 aout. Elle aidait depuis une semaine au déménagement de James, mais elle voulait passée un peu de temps avec se grand dadet déguingandé.

Ils dinèrent tous les quatres, Lily, James, Teddy, et Victoire. Et puis ce fût l'heure, il était près de minuit, alors elle les serra tous dans ses bras. Le plus fort possible pour faire passé la tristesse qui l'emplissait à l'idée d'être séparée d'eux. Elle sortie, James l'acommpagna un peu.

Aux bouts de quelques mêtres, il l'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Ca marche toujours notre petite course hein? Ca commence demain pas vrai?"

Lily le regarda à son tour, avec un sourire moqueur.

"Evidemment que ça marche encore. Tu crois que je vais louper l'occasion de te ridiculisé?"

James rit. Très fort, et Lily rit elle aussi. James savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle gagnerait sans doute. Après tout, c'était elle la plus intelligente entre eux deux. C'était elle la plus maline et la plus débrouillarde. Mais ça lui importait peu, si ça pouvait les sauver tous les deux.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu, une petite review serait très agréable ! A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila ! premier chapitre ! je l'ai finit depuis un moment, mais j'avais oubliée de le poster. Je suis surbookée en ce moment, j'ai mes rends de bilans bientôt, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Ah, et désolé pour le retard comme toujours, et pour les fautes d'orthographes qui risque d'être nombreuses !_

_Aller, premier chapitre sans prétention pour ma première fiction longue, j'attends vos conseils !_

_enjoy !_

* * *

Lily grimaça. A coté d'elle, Hugo ricana doucement. A la une de la gazette, James Potter dans un état alcoolisé avancé avait été prit en photo au bras de la chanteuse d'un groupe à succès.

En quelques secondes, tous les élèves de la grande salle avaient les yeux fixés sur elle.

La plupart avait un ricus mi-amusé mi-agacé au coin des lèvres. Lily se leva, froisa le journal en contenant sa colère et le jeta sur la table des gryffondors avant de sortir dans le hall.

Hugo l'avait suivi, rejetant nonchalement ses cheveux roux en arrière, l'air joyeux.

"J'suis un grand fan de ton frère." Dit il avec un sourire.

"Si tu savais comme je m'en moque..."

"Soit pas aigrie, il va bien ton frangin, il profite de la vie !"

"La dernière fois tu ne m'as pas dis ça quand j'ai profité de la vie avec le copain de ta soeur."

Lily regarda Hugo avec mépri. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié son cousin. En temps que faire-valoir, elle le supportait, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'il se mêle de ses affaires.

"Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus reparler de cette histoire?" Hugo se grattait la tête, perplexe et énervé.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peux me faire? J'ai fais cocu ta soeur, et j'en suis plutôt fière. Mais si tu es aussi fan de mon frère, ça ne devrait pas te déplaire pas vrai?"

Hugo était vraiment en colère à présent. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses oreilles étaient rouges.

"Ne parle pas de ma soeur comme ça. Elle au moins, c'est pas une pute comme toi ou ton frère. Tous les deux, vous ternissaient notre famille. Le pire, c'est que vous le savez mais que vous vous en fichez."

"Pour une fois Hugo, tu as raison."

Le jeune homme regarda sa cousine avec hargne. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui, et elle pouvait parêtre impressionnante avec sa colère froide. Mais pas pour lui. Non, Hugo la connaissait cette colère, depuis le temps. Alors il lui répondit en criant presque :

"Tu sais quoi Lily? Tu viens de perdre ton seul ami. Retourne donc pleurer sur les genoux de ton frère, de toute façon il ne te reste que lui. Tu t'es débrouillé pour que le monde entier te déteste. Même Albus te déteste. Même tes parents. Je suis resté avec toi parce que je trouvais ça triste que tu sois sans-ami. Mais en fait si tu n'en as pas c'est juste parce que tu ne les mérite pas."

Il tourna les talons, sa rage encore palpable dans l'air. Il gravit les escaliers de marbre à grands pas avant de disparaitre, laissant Lily seule dans le hall, le visage glacial.

Elle ne ressentait rien de spécial. Ce genre de leçons de morales ne fonctionnait que très mal sur elle. Car elle se fichait de Hugo. Elle ne l'aimait pas, non vraiment pas.

"C'est vrai que ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais il a raison tu sais."

Lily se retourna. Lucy, sa cousine, la regardait, appuyée sur l'une des colonnes.

"Oui. Deux fois dans la même journée, ce doit être un record."

Lucy sourit. Elle s'approcha d'elle, toujours souriante, et lui tendit un papier.

"Le professeur Miller m'a demander de te donner ça. Ta première heure de colle. C'est ce soir je crois."

"Que de générosités. C'est vraiment ma journée."

"Si tu ne lui avais pas dis que sa matière ne servait à rien, il ne te l'aurait pas mise."

Lily rit bruyamment, en prenant le papier. Elle le lut rapidement, elle était bien collée le soir même à 20 heures.

"Je te remercie pour ce... Precieux cadeau, je dois y aller."

Elle commença à partir, lorsque Lucy l'interpela à nouveau :

"Oh, et Lily ! Si tu as le temps, penses à ce qu'a dis Hugo. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais ton antipathie t'as coupée de tous les élèves de cette école. Alors si tu ne veux pas passer ta dernière année a te terrer au fond de la bibliothèque, changes un peu."

Avec un rictus mauvais, Lily lui répondit :

"C'est marrant, c'était pas un truc de ta soeur ça? Se planqué par peur d'exister? Moi je suis pas une trouillarde, je continuerais à me ballader dans les couloirs, car quoi que je fasse il y aura toujours des cons pour me lécher les pieds."

Elle parti sur ses mots, toujours souriante, marchant lentement vers les cachots ou avait lieu son premier cour de la journée.

Lucy soupira. Elle n'avait personnellement rien contre sa cousine, mais celle-si semblait avoir une dent contre tout le monde. C'était aussi agaçant que pathétique, mais elle s'y était habituée, elle partageait son dortoir depuis six ans.

Lily s'installa au dernier rang de la salle. Elle sortie ses livres en silence pendant que les premiers élèves entraient, discutant bruyamment. Elle n'aimait pas les cours de potions. Qui pouvait les aimer? C'était de loin la matière qu'elle détestait le plus.

Elle avait été obligée de la garder néanmoins, car il lui fallait obligatoirement cinq matières pour passer en sixième année. Avec un acceptable en potion, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Le seul cours qu'elle appréciait un peu était celui de soins aux créatures magiques. Car qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Hagrid. Le garde chasse l'avait toujours soutenue et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Et puis passer deux heures dans le parc la changeait des salles glauques dans lequelles se déroulait le reste des cours.

Le cour de potion, comme tant d'autre avant et comme tous les suivants, fût ennuyeux. Lily en avait assez de Poudlard. Elle avait à l'esprit la vie à l'exterieur. Retrouver son frère, et se libérer des Potters, de ce nom qui la plombait. Elle croisa plusieurs fois, par inadvertance, coïncidence ou volontairement le regard de Lucy. C'était étrange en soit.

Lucy n'était pas le genre de fille que l'on s'attend à voir chez les gryffondors. Sans avoir jamais été proche d'elle Lily voyait en sa cousine une parfaite Serpentard. Alors sentir son regard fixé sur elle, c'était bizarre. Car Lucy s'aimait assez pour ne pas avoir à s'interesser aux autres. C'était ce que Lily avait toujours pensée. Que Lucy n'existait que pour elle même.

La voir soudain détourner son regard de son nombril pour le poser sur elle, ça perturbait les rêgles qui réguissaient l'esprit de Lily. Lucy cependant semblait s'amuser. A l'en croire, tout était sujet au rire. Même les choses tristes, les choses gênantes. Et ses yeux gris perles étaient des plus gênants.

Car soyons réalistes, Lucy Weasley qui fixe quelqu'un ce n'est pas à ce point exeptionnel. Mais qu'elle la fixe elle, Lily, si impressionnante, si intimidante sans même sillé et en continuant d'afficher un sourire détendu, c'était juste insupportable.

Lily se souvint seulement lorsque la cloche sonna que c'était précisément à cause de ce sourire qu'elle détestait sa cousine. Ce rictus condescendant, toujours fier, toujours superieur, surtout lorsqu'il se posait sur elle.

Elle sortie en vitesse de la salle. Son sac sur l'épaule, son orgeuil au bord des lèvres et une rancune profonde et sans fondement dirigé toute entière sur Lucy. La raison? On ne met pas mal à l'aise Lily Potter.

Il y avait bien d'autre choses qui pouvait attirer sur vous le couroux de la petite Potter. Mais le malaise, le noeud dans la gorge qui fait remonté dans le bouche le gout amer de la bile, Lily ne l'aimait pas. Car toute Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle avait l'orgueil bien mal placé. Cela d'ailleurs suffisait à la différenciée. Des Serpentins de Serpentards, sacrés roublards, qui ne mettait jamais en travers de leur gloire une once d'orgueil nuisant à leur pouvoir.

Lorsqu'elle se laissa tombée négligement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, le soir venu, Lily avait réussi à oublier Lucy. Elle avait également oubliée Hugo, qui riait tranquillement, avec les garçons de son dortoir.

A 20h, elle se leva et prit la direction du bureau du professeur Miller. Elle avait oubliée Lucy, mais son regard dans sa nuque lorsqu'elle quitta la salle, elle ne le sentie que trop bien. Elle déambula un moment. Lily ce perdait dans Poudlard, comme elle se perdait dans sa vie. Elle ne connaissait pas bien le chateau. La carte du maraudeur, bien rangée dans sa poche interieur, elle choisie le chemin le plus long pour ce rendre à la salle d'études des runes.

elle passa derrière cette tapisserie qui avait acceuillie ses premières frasques, ses premiers ébats dans les bras du si froid Scorpius Malfoy. On l'avait souvent dit. "On", les rumeurs de Poudlard, les avaient désignés tels des amants maudits. Quelle folie. Car Lily n'avait que 15 ans, l'amour, elle ne connaissait pas bien, elle ne connaissait que l'envie, les hormones qui la poussait à la folie. Et puis Scorpius, il lui ressemblait bien trop. Il n'aimait rien, le jeune Serpentard n'avait qu'une obscession. Rose. Sa belle fleur, son amour piquant. Lily était presque sur que la jalousie de Rose envers elle l'avait poussée dans les bras minces de Malfoy. Ba ! elle avait au moins servit à ça.

La salle du troisième étage était froide. Le professeur était en retard. Quelques élèves étaient présents. Un sixième année, Serdaigle, deux Serpentards de troisièmes, trois Poufsouffles de septièmes, et elle.

Elle ne leur jeta pas un regard, alla s'assoir. Les jambes longilignes croisées, impérieuse. Elle est belle Lily. D'une beauté universelle. Elle est grande, mince, sa peau pâle, laiteuse, attire, elle est aimant Lily, Amante. Elle à ses cheveux fauves, ses grandes boucles rousses qui passe sur son visage si fin, qui tombe en cascade dans sa trop belle chute de reins, qui cache ses yeux trop bruns. Elle à les lèvres rouges, sanglantes, elle à le nez droit, la peau lisse, les formes marquées, indescentes.

Les connait-elle? Les deux petites serpentards, certainement pas. Elle reste, malgré toutes ses hérésies, ses trahisons, fidèle à la tradition. Le Serdaigle? Non, pas un ancien amant. Elle fait l'effort de ce souvenir d'eux, au moins. Et puis il y a Adrian, Liam et Matt, poufsouffle, eux, elle les connait. Elle à couchée avec Matt, Liam est Gay, Adrian, trop discret.

Ils la mangeraient du regard si ils le pouvaient, tant elle appele à la luxure, à la déraison. Elle les regarde vaguement, se rappelant James et ses mots claquants, son appele au reveil, elle sourit un peu, timidité calculé, elle les attire, les brule.

D'ailleurs matt avance, il est pret à lui parler sombre idiot, Liam à ses cotés. Ils sont prisonniers.

Ils discutent un moment. En attendant. Matt était égsubérant. Bruyant, inconvenant. Liam, plus calme, moins lumineux. Un teseux. Mais Lily s'en moquait un peu. Leur conversation n'avait rien de bien passionnant.

"Pouquoi tu es là?"

"J'ai insulté Miller"

"Nous, on a failli mettre le feu à sa salle."

Les mots sont vaniteux, ils sont fiers, presque Maraudeurs dans leur caractère. Enfin Lily imagine les maraudeurs comme ça. Plein d'assurance.

Elle se questionne. Que fait-il, l'autre ahuri? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là, à baver sur ses pied? C'est incensé. Tout le monde devrai l'aimer.

Adrian pense, assit comme un idiot sur un table, dans l'ombre, il ménage ses effets, il la fait enragé. Ce n'est qu'une revanche savoureuse après tout.

Il les voit, ses yeux qui lui jettent des regards furtifs, tachants de se faire discrets, il les a vu, il est observateur, calculateur, le choixpeau avait hésité avec Serpentard, c'est dire à quel point il est manipulateur ! mais il est loyal, plus que tout, loyal envers son amour, et pour une fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur lui, la première fois peut-être, il a envie de la faire souffrir.

Son obscession pour elle dure depuis tellement longtemps qu'il peine à se souvenir quand tout avait commencé. Lily Potter, c'était tout à la fois un fantasme pré-pubert, un symbole de grace et de garce, un appele à la luxure, un aimant, pour lui, le menant jusqu'a elle.

Mais il est mauvais perdant, il sait qu'il n'est plus en course depuis longtemps, mais refuse d'abandonné sans la faire tomber. Quitte à chuter, autant l'emmener avec lui. Parce qu'elle à beau être conne, elle est vraiment bonne. Un rêve d'ado. Il aurait perdu sa virginité avec elle, si elle le lui avait demandé.

Bon maintenant il était un peu tard, car tout obscedé par Lily qu'il était, il n'avait pas laissé passé sa jeunesse sans rien faire. Des copines, il en avait eu des tas. Mais, Lily, elle resterait Lily, avec son aura de danger, de peur, d'erreur. D'inacessible aussi.

L'heure de colle passa lentement, terriblement lentement. Miller leur donna des devoirs, des traductions, ils s'ennuyaient. Adrian sentait le regard brulant de Lily dans sa nuque, et cette dernière attendait qu'il réagisse. Elle ne voulait pas être ignoré, pas par lui, elle savait qu'il était obscédé par elle, Hugo lui avait dit, il connaissait le garçon. Alors pourquoi d'un coup il ne la regardait plus?

Etait-elle moins belle? Elle jette un regard à matt. Non, assurément non, lui la dévisage avec plus d'envie que jamais. Lui alors aurait-il changé, chercherait-il à la perturbé? Oui, ce doit être ça. A lui faire payé des années d'admiration en secret.

A plusieurs reprise, elle le sentie sur le point de se retourné, mais il n'en fit rien. C'était devenu, au cour de la première heure, un jeu sournois qui faisait passer le temps plus vite.

Elle le poussait dans ses limites, et lui résistait de toutes ses forces, un jeu de domination, c'était à qui craquerait le premier. Un jeu de séduction.

Lily gagna. Il se retourna, les yeux brulant, et elle afficha un sourire supè y avait déjà tant jouée, au jeu du plus con. Elle l'ignora. Maintenant qu'elle le savait à ses bottes, il n'avait plus d'interet. Elle était comme ça Lily, une fois regardée, admirée, ou même haie, elle ne s'interessait plus au gens.

Car malgré sa froideur polaire, elle était une gryffondor jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux roux. Une variante un peu plus triste de sa mère. Elle voulait de l'attention, elle se nourissait des regard avec avidité, presque comme une drogue qui lui permettait de se tenir debout sans fléchir.

Adrian continua de la regarder, à se retourné régulièrement à la recherche d'un autre de ses regard. Pendant un temps, Lily le laissa faire, satisfaite. Et puis elle se souvint. Un peu malgré elle, car continuer ainsi aurait été plus simple, elle posa les yeux sur les iris grises d'Adrian. "_Un course à la réussite sociale. James, elle et le reste du monde._"

Il sembla tout d'abord surppirt, puis esquissa un rictus satisfait et continua à travailler en silence sans plus se retourner vers elle.

A la sortie de la salle, il était 22h. Lily était véxée, exécrable, blessée dans son orgueil. Elle regarda Adrian sortir avec des éclairs dans les yeux, sa colère battant à ses tempes avec ïque, presque trop raide sur ses jambes, elle sortie la tête haute, habillé des reste de sa dignité.

Songueuse, elle marcha lentement dans le couloir principal du troisième étage, et bifurqua, se glissa sous un tableau qui cachait un escaliers plus rapide pour monter à sa salle commune.

Elle fulminait, insultant son si cher frère, en rage contre elle même d'avoir suivie un pari idiot qui la mettait en position de faiblesse. C'était peu de chose, vraiment, pour quiconque d'autre s'aurait été balayé de la main en quelque instant, mais cela l'obnibulait, pour la première fois, elle s'était laissée aller à agir comme les autres, et elle avait perdue. Pour la première fois de nouveau.

Elle alluma une cigarette, pria pour ne pas tomber sur le concierge, s'installa contre un mur et rumina des pensées sans sens, rumina l'enfance, à la recherche d'un pourquoi, d'un comment.

Il se fit discret, autant qu'il put. Il la regarda se lever, les mains légèrement tremblante, puis inspira, plaça sur son visage son masque éternel, celui qui dit "j'men fous un peu d'la vie, tout est dans le jeu", et s'avança, furtif, presque fugitif.

Il lui prit sa cigarette, la cala entre ses dents, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres sanguines, il lui bloqua le passage.

"Rends moi ma clope".

Elle le fixait, froide, déesse des neiges, tellement princière, presque reine des glaces.

Il rit, séduisant, envoutant. Il l'avait toujours été. Beau, juste ce qu'il faut, à lui tout seul, une hyme à l'indescence dans ses cheveux bruns.

"Allons, il y a plus important."

"Pas en ce moment."

"A oui, vraiment? Et le changement? Tu as changée Lily. Froide, belle, garce, mais belle quand même, tu t'affaiblie."

"Qu'es ce que t'en sais? La faiblesse, c'est pour les gens sans courage, les gens comme toi, pour moi, il ne sagit pas de ça. J'ai un pari à tenir, et quoi qu'on dise, je suis une femme de foi."

"Une femme de culte, on s'agenouille presque devant toi."

Il souriait encore, le joli vainqueur, il écrasa la cigarette sur le mur, il calcula tout, jusqu'a la moindre braise tombant sur le sol de pierre, il faisait son cinéma.

"Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Tu me devras une cigarette."

"Je n'aurais pas pus t'embrasser avec une clopes entre les lèvres."

Il se pencha, lentement se donnant des airs de grands, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme dans ses rêves d'enfants. Il fut doux, presque délicat, mais elle se recula légèrement, avec un sourire moqueur qui la dérida.

Alors il la poussa un peu, la plaqua sur le mur froid, reprit ses lèvres avec plus de foi, l'embrassa, à la fois voluptueux et cruel, un peu fou, un peu fort, et elle se laissa faire, chaude comme la braise, sa déesse de l'hiver.

"suis-moi."

* * *

_Une petite review ferais plaisir, j'attend vos conseils, vos compliments, vos critiques, tout qui puisse me faire progresser !_

_aller, a to-bien les gens !_


End file.
